J’aimerai tant !
by TWICK
Summary: J’aimerai tant vous parler de lui, alors je vais le faire sur le champ avec ma vision des choses. Il faut avoir lu au moins les trois premiers tomes ou vu les trois premiers films de la séries ... Même si ce n'est pas vraiment utile...


Voici une petite histoire que j'ai écrite lors d'un voyage en voiture que je trouvais trop long. Pour ma part, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, car je m'imaginais les réactions de chacun lors de sa lecture. Bonne lecture et bonne découverte… Car c'est à vous de deviner qui parle dans ce texte. J'attends vos subjections et impressions…

_**J'aimerai tant !**_

Voilà bientôt trois heures que je le regarde dormir dans le lit d'à côté. Plus je le regarde et plus je trouve qu'il ressemble aux photos de son défunt père, c'est un vrai clone. Si on lui enlève la couleur vert de ses yeux pour y mettre du marron et si on change son caractère par celui d'un idiot, on obtient une copie conforme. Heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas comme son père.

Au moins, une chose est sûre, grâce à son physique, tout le monde le reconnaît dans la rue. Il ne passe jamais inaperçu. D'un côté, qui ne connaît pas le magique, le grandissime, le sublime et célébrissime Harry Potter.

J'aimerai tant vous parler de lui, alors je vais le faire sur le champ.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, grâce à sa cicatrise. Voilà maintenant, trois ans bien tassés que je le côtoie, nuit et jour. Je pourrais sans aucun problème, énumérer quelques qualités et défauts pour mieux vous parler de lui.

Tout d'abord, c'est un garçon qui a su rester simple malgré sa célébrité. Peu de personne serait restée ainsi. En plus, il y a aussi le mal qui le menace continuellement.

Par quelle qualité pourrais-je commencer ? Je sais, parlons en premier de son courage. Il n'est pas à Gryffordor pour rien. C'est un vrai lion. En fait, plus j'y repense et plus je me rends compte que c'est à la fois une qualité et un défaut pour lui. Car il fonce souvent tête baissée dans la bagarre. Il a aussi un très grand cœur, d'une grande générosité. Ce n'est pas compliqué, il souhaite aider tout le monde, même s'il sait très bien que c'est impossible. Il ne sait pas dire non à ses amis, ce qui lui pose parfois problème.

Tiens en parlant problèmes, ce mec a le don pour se les attirer. Mais ce défaut est principalement lié à son entourage. D'un côté, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si j'avais comme lui, le mal au trousse depuis sa naissance. D'un côté, je connais un peu la réponse, vu que parfois, j'ai aussi le mal derrière moi. C'est un risque à prendre en vivant auprès de lui.

Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose. Je suis en train de vous parlez de lui, mais est-ce que vous connaissez toute l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter contre le maléfique mage noire, Voldemort. Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire par un petit résumé très simple.

Durant une nuit, il y a treize ans, ce grand homme, très puissant, a tué les parents d'Harry. Il a ensuite essayé de le tuer grâce à un sort impardonnable. En fait, cet homme ne voulait pas voir une prophétie se réaliser. Le problème est que quand la lumière verte s'est évaporée, il ne restait dans la pièce que le bébé en pleurs, avec sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ce petit bout d'un an, venait de faire disparaître le mal à jamais de la face du monde. Par la suite, Harry fut élevé par les pires moldus pour vivre en paix, loin de sa célébrité naissante.

Mais heureusement pour nous, le mal n'avait pas vraiment disparu, car aujourd'hui, il revient peu à peu à la vie, retrouvant sa force du passé. Il recommence à tuer, détruire, violer, massacrer les moldus et sorciers impurs. Mais le survivant le célèbre Harry Potter fait tout pour le détruire. J'aimerai tant pouvoir l'aider et ainsi le faire disparaître, mais je ne le peux pas, je ne suis pas assez puissant.

Plus j'écris et plus je me demande où tout ce que je vous dis va nous emmener. Comme vous, je ne sais pas où je vais. En fait, ce que je veux vous faire comprendre principalement c'est qu'Harry est un garçon, tout à fait normal pour treize ans. Le seul hic est le mal qui le poursuit rendant sa vie mouvementée.

Tiens en parlant de vie mouvementée. Cette année encore, ce n'est pas drôle pour lui. Un soit disant serviteur du mage noir, qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban, a décidé de le chasser et de le tuer. Il veut juste se venger pour la chute de son maître. Et oui, je parle bien de Sirius Black, qui admire et pratique la magie noire. En plus, pour empirer le tout, Harry vient d'apprendre que ce sombre homme est son parrain et que si ses parents sont morts, c'est à cause de sa trahison. Enfin, c'est-ce que l'on raconte dans la gazette. Mais est-ce toute la vérité ?

J'ai appris aussi qu'Harry s'est mis en tête de le détruire, comme il veut détruire le mage noir. J'aimerai tant le dissuader pour éviter un meurtre, mais je ne le peux pas. J'aimerai tant l'aider, mais je ne sais comment. J'aimerai tant le tuer, mais je n'y arrive pas.

D'un côté, que pourrait faire un homme, sans baguette, transformé en rat pour aider son cher maître, son seigneur, le magnifique mage noir ?


End file.
